


home is where the pizza is

by Rosyredlipstick



Series: AU Solangelo Fic [16]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Pizza, awkward boy nico di angelo, can you tell i have a crush on piper or, first meeting AU, pizza boy will solace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosyredlipstick/pseuds/Rosyredlipstick
Summary: AU: "i made my special request for my pizza for them to send their cutest delivery person & here you are and wow did they get that right."Or:Nico is fairly certain that Piper is trying to ruin his life. Or his pizza. Same thing.





	

“You’re pretty.”

Nico blinked back in surprise, the loose bills in his hand crackling under his tightening hand. “I, uh…what?”

The pizza guy only grinned wider. “You’re pretty.” He repeated.

“Um. I, uh…thanks?” Nico could vaguely hear Piper’s high laugh from the living room and he didn’t know how, and he didn’t know why, but Nico could only swear on one thing at that moment, and that was that this was all her fault.

And, he could also swear that this was probably the reddest he’s ever been. _Counting_ the beach incident last summer.

Nico had to resist from the shiver that came from the memory. That _hurt._

The pizza guy grinned, bringing back Nico’s attention, and held out the pizza box. “And you’ve got nice eyes.” He added on, somehow looking earnest and cocky at the same time. Nico didn’t know that was possible, but Pizza boy seemed to be making it work.

 “Thanks.” Nico repeated, his neck still burning bright, and he hoped his voice wasn’t as weak as it sounded to his ears.

This whole situation wasn’t helped by the fact their usual pimply high schooler was replaced by a tall, blond, and handsome.

Nico wanted to retreat back into his warm fort in the living room, knowing at least his blanket burrito would never betray him. He could almost see Piper peeking around the corner, Jason probably at her feet, Reyna towering over them all. They were watching him, he was sure of it, and he was even more sure of the fact they were laughing at him.

The guy seemed to finally take pity on Nico as he passed the pizza over. “Special instructions.” He grinned, tapping the receipt taped to the top of the box. Nico turned the box, along with his head to the side, to better read the paper.

**_Send your cutest delivery boy & tell me I’m pretty. Also, a compliment would be nice. _ **

Nico stared at the words for a long moment, glancing back up the boy. “I didn’t write that.” He felt the need to clarify, “It was uh, -” He pointed over his shoulder, where laughter was now helpfully erupting behind him. “One of them. Piper, probably, because I refused to let her get pineapple on the pizza.”

“That’s just a travesty, pineapple on pizza.” The pizza man agreed, leaning against the wall, seeming satisfied with the whole situation.  

“Extra pepperoni and banana peppers are the only way to go.” Nico answered without thinking. It was true. He and Jason had done a very thorough investigation senior year of high school, and that was the very godly combination they finally settled on after several trial runs.

He and Jason were serious about their pizza, okay? And they weren’t going to let Piper run their months of science for the disgraced topping of _pineapple._  

Pizza boy clenched at his chest at that, “A man after my own heart.” He grinned.

“Here’s, um, here.” Nico held out the bills, “Keep the change.”

The pizza boy took the money, still grinning that stupid smile. He adjusted the company hat on his head, his blond curls crazy and frizzy under the cap, and let his hand fall to the back of his neck. “Thanks…” He glanced at the receipt. “Jason?”

Nico sighed at the laughter behind him. They were probably at the window, listening to the entire interaction with glee. “It’s Nico.” He corrected him, “Jason’s the idiot who let us use his account rewards.”

Pizza boy nodded, “Cool. I’m Will.” He gave Nico a small salute, “Pizza boy extraordinaire. Also, the cutest delivery boy on site at the Main Street location, apparently.”

“Really? The cutest?” Nico grinned at that, always one for teasing.

“There was a vote.” He informed Nico like it was a secret, “Cecil took the loss pretty hard.”

“I would imagine. The cutest delivery boy, that’s a hard title to carry.”

“It has its setbacks.” Will nodded in agreement, “Fighting off the proposals, for one.”

“Really?” Nico raised his eyebrows at that, an amused expression taking place. “You’re just fighting off suitors, is that it?”

“Exactly.” He nodded, looking dramatically relieved. “I’m so glad you understand.”

Nico scoffed out a laugh, turning his face to hide his widening grin. He could still hear the others gathered behind him, he noticed, their low laughter and whispers not nearly as quiet as they probably thought.

“Well.” Nico turned his head back to the other boy, his grin now under control, although his face was still flushed a pleasant pink. “Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to deliver this and…for following your instructions.” Nico wanted to pound his head on the side of the doorway by the time he was finished, his awkward voice trailing off. Will didn’t seem to notice, only pocketing Nico’s payment and biting his lip. Usually, Nico would classify lip-biting as an unsure movement, one that he employed on himself often, but with Will it looked completely different on his smirking face. It was his confidence, Nico thought, and his over-cocky manner.

“Anytime.” Will told him easily, probably having no idea how much he was affecting Nico. He turned, one hand tucked away into his pocket, and with the movement Nico could guarantee that he was Absolutely Not instantly drawn to the hand’s destination, the back pocket where it was nicely tucked so it pulled at the already tight fabric –

And Nico’s gaze instantly snapped back up as Will paused, only a few feet from the doorway, and turned back to Nico. He eyed Nico standing there, still holding the warm pizza box with his equally as warm cheeks, and gave Nico just a bright smile, Nico had to blink back in surprise.

“Just cause they were instructions doesn’t mean they weren’t true.” He winked, “Check the back of your receipt if you’re interested.” With that, Will was bouncing down the steps, heading back to the street.

Surprised, Nico flipped over the paper and was even more surprised to see a number scrawled there in thick black marker. Nico vaguely wondered when Will would have even written his number there, but settled for numbly waving back as Will got back into his car, appropriately advertising the pizza company, and drove off. He waved at Nico as he left, and Nico was left holding a quickly cooling pizza and a small slip of paper.

Nico stood in the doorway for another moment, blinking back surprise. He turned, his annoying friend’s laughter still echoing through the hallway, and already began plotting on how to get Piper back.

Right after he pocketed the receipt, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I haven't been able to write anything good the past few weeks and this is my attempt to break through that.   
> Also: pineapple on pizza is a disgrace sorry not sorry.   
> Also pt. 2: I'm craving pizza.


End file.
